The New Guy
by MasterSpikeII
Summary: Big Green gets a new member. This is basically an introduction for a character who will appear in my later stories.


**A/N:** Just a one-shot.

The New Guy

Out in what seemed like a huge turtle shell, but was actually a military base known as Big Green, a guy who looked about 15 was riding on what looked like a ninja bike fused with a ride chaser from MMX4, only it was white with blue neon lacing on it. And yes, it hovered.

The guy had on a damp blue jacket on which went to his ankles. He had black shoes and his hair was slicked back to some degree, (think Zack's hair from FF7, only it was shiny black.) He was also carrying a double bladed halberd on his back.

The guy rode on until he entered Big Green, and parked his hoverbike beside some turtles. He hopped off and met with a man with a box-shaped head and said,

"Hello. I'm the new guy. Are you commander Ape Trully?"

The commander simply said in a pleased voice,

"Why yes. Welcome to Big Green. Come, I will show you to your team."

"Hey speaking of which, you never really gave me any info on them when you insisted I joined you guys in this battle for peace."

"Didn't I? Oh well, my apologies for that."

"Don't sweat it."

"Well, they are first squad. Our most successful of squads in all of Big Green!"

"Cool. Now like I asked, who are they?"

Inside The Main Room,

A guy with the body of a bird and the head of a man called the attention of three teenagers and a rabbit with black ears who were sitting in the room.

"First squad, listen up!"

The entire team stopped their argument and paid close attention at the, uh… thing.

"Today, a new member will be joining Big Green. More specifically, all of you first squad."

A girl with pale skin, black short hair and some type of creature on her head said,

"A new member? Who is he?"

A short kid in red with tan skin said,

"Probably someone who thinks they're better than me. I'll show him!"

The girl argued,

"That's what you always think of yourself, like the banana-brained idiot you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They kept this up for some time before the bird guy shouted,

"QUIET!"

In an instant, they shut themselves up and finally heard commander Ape Trully outside the room talking with someone. The door swung open and the commander stepped in with the guy. The guy didn't look like much; in fact, they couldn't see his face because he was reading Big Green's instruction manual. Commander Ape Trully cleared his throat before saying,

"Everyone, this is the new member of first squad. Please introduce yourselves and make friends with him."

The girl went first,

"I'm Mystique Sonia."

The kid went next,

"I am Mighty Ray! The greatest one of us all!"

Sonia rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Yeah, that's what you think."

The one in a black kimono was next,

"I am Lin Chung. Pleased to meet you."

The rabbit went after,

"Jumpy….Ghostface."

And finally, the bird man,

"And I am Mr. No Hands, personal trainer of Big Green."

The guy however, was still reading the manual when the commander gently elbowed him and got his attention.

"Did you get all that?"

The guy said,

"Yeah I got it."

And while pointing at each person in the room that had introduced themselves, he said,

"Ray, Sonia, Lin, Jumpy, and No Hands."

And then, he just went back to his book as if nothing had happened. This irritated Sonia a little and made her say,

"Aren't you gonna tell us your name?"

The guy simply said,

"Rock."

"Say again?"

"Rock. My name is Rock."

Rock then shut the book and said,

"Apologies for looking like I ignored you, but I gotta make sure I play my cards right around here."

He then leaned against the wall, and a small metallic sound was heard in the room. Out of instinct, Sonia asked,

"What was that?"

And in one swift movement, Rock withdrew his halberd from his back and held it in front of him. The halberd had a silver rod with two blades at each end that were triangle shaped, but almost diamond shaped. In the middle of each blade was an empty space half occupied by a cyan blue circle. Rock then said,

"And this isn't the only weapon I have."

The commander then said,

"This reminds me, all of your things have just been finished being placed in your new room!"

Rock turned and said,

"Great, thanks!"

Ray suspiciously said,

"Why would a guy like you, who seems all mysterious, come out of nowhere with a bunch of weapons, and join Big Green, huh? Seems suspicious."

Sonia, however, cut him off,

"Quit acting like that banana brain! You're just afraid that he might wipe the floor with you!"

Rock seemed to have other plans, for he turned towards the door, opened it and said,

"Oh don't worry. He has every right to be suspicious, after all…"

He then stepped out and before he shut the door, he said,

"I know things that can either help you greatly, or kill you."

With that, he suddenly shut the door and went off to his own room.

If everyone in that room had one thought, it was that this new guy had something to hide.


End file.
